


Family Affair

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, messed up relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Percy visits Ginny while Harry's away, and it's just like old times.





	Family Affair

“Did you miss me?” Percy asked.

“I mean, yeah, but…” Ginny stopped.

Percy grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips. He tightened his grip as she tried to struggle.

“You’re not getting away from me again,” Percy said, “You used to give yourself to me, remember?”

“I’m with Harry,” she said.

“He doesn’t have to know,” Percy placed his hand on her back, “You’re not wearing a bra.”

He cupped her breasts, feeling her sensitive nipples.

“Percy, don’t…”

“Don’t tell me you don’t miss what we had.”

“We had nothing!” she said, “For Merlin sake, it was TWO times!”

“Three,” he corrected.

“You left us. I owe you nothing.”

He lowered her onto her bed.

“Let me make it up to you,” he pushed her head back against the pillow.

“Get OFF!”

“See, you say that,” Percy caressed her hip, “But I don’t think you mean it.”

His hand moved down to her pajama bottoms.

“Don’t.”

“You’re not fighting me,” he commented.

She began to shove him away as if the thought had just occurred to her, but he grabbed her arms and magically bound them carefully above her head.

“Bastard!” she spat.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Ginny,” Percy removed her pajama bottoms, “I would never hurt you.”

“Stop,” she demanded.

“You don’t mean that,” he grabbed the elastic of her panties, “Turquoise. That’s my favorite color. But you knew that.”

“They’re not for YOU!”

“Doubt it,” he removed her pajama shirt, slowly lifting it above her head, “Does Harry know you’re not a virgin?”

“He’s never asked!”

“Right,” he carefully touched her breasts, then ran his hands over her stomach, “You’re perfect.”

“Get off of me,” she repeated, more pleadingly.

“Have I EVER hurt you, Gin?” he pulled down the edges of her panties, revealing her bush, “Have I ever caused you pain?”

“No.”

“Then, don’t be afraid,” he removed her panties entirely and threw them aside.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Percy’s fingers found her clit, and she began to moan softly. His other hand reached his zipper, and Ginny looked worried.

“Not yet,” he put one of his fingers inside her, “You’re too tight. It’ll hurt.”

“Perce,” she moaned a bit louder, “Please…”

She was wet, and so warm. He wouldn’t last much longer and still had his trousers on.

“Ready, Gin?” he removed his trousers, his erect cock now on display.

“Yes,” she moaned.

He carefully parted her legs so he could enter more easily, then parted the fleshy lips to avoid extra friction.

“Gin, I love you,” he finally entered her, savoring her moans as he slowly pushed deeper, and watching her breasts bounce slightly with each thrust.

“Let me…touch,” she pleaded.

He unbound her hands, which she quickly wrapped around him, nails digging into his back.

“Touch me, Gin,” he quickened his thrusting motions as she clenched around his cock.

Her hands explored his body, squeezing and touching, grabbing in all the right places.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped, so close, so damn close and he knew it.

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Perce.”

“You’re mine, Gin,” he said as he began to climax.

“I know,” she agreed as he finished, her head rested against the pillow.

“I’m going to pull out now, Gin,” he warned, “It might hurt.”

She nodded. Percy carefully pulled out, then lied next to her.

“I really do love you,” he said.

“Harry will be back soon,” she informed him.

“See you, Gin,” he got up and got dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most graphic sexual thing I've ever written.


End file.
